Kagome and Kikyou: Across Time
by Anjelle
Summary: Dropped The jewel shards are taken while Kagome passes through the well. What will happen to her now? Is she really where she thinks she is? The past is dug up, and Kagome finds out the truth about InuYasha and Kikyou. Can she ever get back? R&R
1. It Started with a Well

Kagome slipped on her shoes and bolted out the front door. It had been far too long since she had seen her friends in the feudal era. She clutched onto her bag tightly while racing into the well house. Kagome stared down at the well admiringly. This was what connected her to InuYasha and the others - this was what brought them all together. It was hard to believe that something so insignificant could have such a huge affect. She smiled sweetly before jumping into the well.

Once again, the mysterious light engulfed her, just as it did so many times before, its purple glow surrounding her with warmth. Suddenly Kagome felt something tugging on the large jewel shard she hung around her neck. It wouldn't stop. She tried pulling back, however unsuccessful. The necklace broke. Kagome gasped while watching it slip away from her. Fear grew within her, realizing that she was still going through the portal. What could she do? The anxiety welled up within her, drowning her. The purple glow turned black with violet streaks shooting out of it. The beams began zapping Kagome rapidly as she fell into a deep, dark pit. She let out an agonizing scream before loosing consciousness and being granted release from the pain.

She awoke many hours later at the bottom of the well. Despite still being sore, Kagome climbed up the thick vines at the side of the well. Upon surfacing she realized that the place she was at wasn't the same as the feudal era she was so fond of. Yes, it looked the same. However, there was something about it that didn't sit well with her. Still, she put her heel on the lip of the well and lifted herself up. The grass was the same, and so were the trees. So why did she feel a sense of uneasy, she wondered as she walked in a daze. The sights and sounds of the forest of InuYasha hadn't changed. Even so, it just wasn't the same as she remembered.

Before she had realized it, she had arrived at the sacred tree. Kagome inched closer in order to feel its bark. This was her favorite place to be. It held all of her fondest memories, of this time and of hers. No matter what time she was in, it always made her feel at peace. She touched it gently and couldn't help but grin. Then she noticed the hole that had been left behind from Kikyou's sacred arrow had disappeared. It couldn't just disappear. And besides, it held the memory of the first time she had met InuYasha. Back when all of this started on her sixteenth birthday...

Her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Who goes there?" Kikyou asked in a stern yet subtle tone. Kagome turned around to see the miko pointing an arrow at her, aiming straight for her heart. Kikyou was ready to fire. She didn't know what to say, so she simply stood there, frozen. "Answer me!" she commanded.

"Kikyou it's me, Kagome!" she stated while standing in place, too afraid to move. The priestess studied her closely with curiosity.

"Kagome? I've never heard of such a name. Still, you don't seem to be demonic. Tell me; are you after the jewel of four souls?" She was still focused on Kagome, not looking away even once.

Kagome was shocked. After the jewel? The jewel of four souls was shattered into shard fragments. Kagome had been collecting them, but Kikyou was acting as if she were still its protector.

"I'm not after the jewel, Kikyou. I don't understand what's going on right now. I need to see InuYasha." She explained. Kikyou became even more suspicious than before.

"InuYasha? You mean that half breed? Well then, follow me." she ordered softly while turning around and heading away from the village. Kagome paused for a moment, and then followed quickly behind.

During that brief walk, she had thought a lot about her current situation. Kikyou acted as though she still protected the sacred jewel. Even more so, she didn't seem to remember her. Why? Besides that, what had happened to her part of the jewel? The last thing she could remember was it falling away from her back at the well, but then what? It wasn't with her in the well when she awoke. And what pulled the shard away from her? It made no sense! There was nobody there and yet she could sense a familiar presence.

As they walked away, she glanced back at the sacred tree. Something was telling her to stay. It told her not the leave, as if she was in some kind of danger. But she couldn't just stay put. What if InuYasha knew what was going on? Then what would she do? Besides that, she missed him dearly. Because of multiple exams she had stayed in her time to study for over two weeks, and was becoming lonely. Even though she was surrounded by her friends and Houjo, it just wasn't the same. It didn't feel like home.

Kikyou paused and turned around with a smile.

"There is the mighty half demon which you seek." she stated happily, attempting to hide her joy. Kagome didn't understand at first, but as her eyes peered upwards she knew what the priestess meant. InuYasha was lying in a tree, sound asleep. He looked like a sleeping child, dreaming peacefully after a long day. When Kagome looked at him, she didn't see the half demon that everyone else saw. No, all she could see was a handsome boy sleeping in a tree – nothing more, nothing less. She wanted only to stare at him, but as her gaze turned to Kikyou, she saw the same longing in her eyes. Kikyou did love InuYasha, more so than Kagome knew. As she went deep into thought, she heard moaning coming from the other direction. InuYasha was waking.


	2. And the First Step is

At first, he looked solely at Kikyou. He was unable to see anything else.

"Well, priestess, what brings you to such a dangerous place?" he asked with attitude. She smirked in return, than gave a warm smile.

"This girl wished to see you, InuYasha. Do you know her?" Kikyou questioned with content. He hadn't even noticed.

"Girl?" His voice faded out while turning his head. The look on his face said that he didn't recognize her, either. Not him too…

Kagome stared with sorrow. Was she being forgotten? No, that couldn't be it. They would never forget her...would they?

"Hey! Who are you?" InuYasha asked in a slightly cruel manner. She didn't respond; she didn't know how. InuYasha jumped down from the tree, landing not even half a meter away from her face. He began studying her, sniffing her. Kagome was a little nervous. "Humph! It's just a human. Next time, priestess, make sure it's a demon, not something so weak. I at least want to have a good fight once in a while." Kagome was slightly insulted. Why you, she thought, curling her hand into a fist.

"Si-" She then paused. InuYasha's enchanted beads weren't around his neck. The wind blew by scarcely as tears welled up in her eyes. This wasn't the same feudal era she remembered. That wasn't the InuYasha she knew. And Kikyou...she was alive. She was no longer a simple shell made up of bones and graveyard soil. No, she was breathing. It made sense now. This is even further back in time, she thought as her tears began to dry.

"Si?" was InuYasha's only reply. Kagome cleared her throat.

"So you're InuYasha? I've heard so much about you!" Kagome stated with a smile, deciding that it would be best to not speak of the future. She had more important business to take care of, anyways, like finding a way to get home. InuYasha turned away coldly.

"Yeah, so? What's it to ya?" Kagome remembered that tone. In fifty years it hadn't changed a bit…

"My name is Kagome," InuYasha turned away, uninterested and not amused, "I need your help."

His ears perked up, as if that last comment was a boost to his ego. She bit her lip, hoping – praying – that she was able to fool him.

"Oh really? And just what is it that I'm supposed to do for you?"

Her face broke out into a large grin. She'd convinced him. InuYasha only asked a question when something interested him. At this rate he'd help her. She just needed to inflate his ego a little more.

"I need an escort. I came here in pursuit of a terrible monster – a demon known as Naraku. He's thought to be the strongest demon alive. I have to defeat him, but I'm not strong enough on my own. Then I heard that the powerful, unstoppable half demon InuYasha was near here and I just had to see if you'd help me!" she explained, glaring at him honorifically.

He was trying not to smile, she could see it.

"Well if you put it that way-" he couldn't finish.

"Kagome was it? This demon you speak of, is it near here?" Kikyou interrupted, stepping in front of InuYasha. She didn't quite know what to say, and in her confusion nodded obliviously. "I see. If that is the case then I shall accompany you in your quest, if you shall allow me."

"What?" Kagome and InuYasha shouted simultaneously in denial.

"But Kikyou, why?" InuYasha asked, silently protesting the offer.

"If this Naraku is residing near here, my people are in danger. As a priestess it is my duty to protect them." She turned her head his way, softly smiling as she had only ever done to him, "Besides InuYasha, a half demon such as you has no place fighting a demon that strong without the aid of companions."

He was shocked, irritated, spinning around in a frustrated manner, "Keh," then he jumped back into his tree and looked away.

Kagome sighed. Though it wasn't quite what she was hoping, she was no longer alone. But what would she do if they really did encounter Naraku before she was able to return to the time she belonged?


	3. Night of Thoughts: The Beginning's End

Kagome was brought to the village to reside for the night. There, unfamiliar faces, the ancestors of the villagers she knew, and a very young Kaede, greeted her. Kikyou allowed her into their hut, where her young sister prepared their dinner. Still, she didn't feel like sitting around across from the woman who wished for InuYasha to be dragged into hell with her. She didn't hate her though. She understood.

"So, Kagome…" started Kikyou, turning to face the young girl in strange attire.

"Uh, sorry, what?" Blankly she stared back at the priestess, her mind adrift.

"Those robes you're wearing, what are they? I've never seen anything like that before."

This question was nostalgic. How many times had she been asked that, she wondered. When she first crossed through time, after setting eyes on InuYasha, Kaede was the one who originally questioned her uniform. Of course, that was long ago to her, but hadn't even happened in the time she resided now.

"Oh, these are…they're clothes from my home. I know they look strange but they're common where I'm from," she replied, beaming as not to let her true thought be seen.

"Is that so…" she raised her index and thumb to her chin. "More importantly, this Naraku character…"

Kagome's ears perked up. "Y-yes?" she stuttered.

"He is a strong demon, correct? If that is so then why do you pursue him? Surely he must be too powerful for an ordinary human to slay."

Insightful as ever, Kikyou caused only more questions to arise within Kagome's mind. She realized that without her group, Naraku's demise were out of her reach. That wasn't what she was after, though. All she needed was help in trying to get back. She couldn't tell them that, though. If she did, she would be alone again.

"I'm a priestess. It's my job to get rid of him. He's done so many horrible things…I can't just sit by and watch as he does more damage." Her voice was barely audible, quiet yet stern. She would never forget all the things that he had done: Miroku's wind tunnel, Sango fighting her brother, killing Kikyou…and what for? He just wanted power. Of course, if it wasn't for him, she never would have…

"I understand."

Kagome's eyes shot up from her lap. Did she really?

Kikyou poured the stew into bowls and handed them to Kagome and Kaede. "Thank you big sister!" young Kaede beamed.

"You are quite welcome," she smiled in return.

That night, both priestesses lay restless on the floor: Kikyou wrought with worry of the new dangers laying in wait, and Kagome worrying of the future.

Morning arrived after a seemingly endless night. Kagome awoke early, still not tired. She wiped the sleep from her eyes, looking around to see that it wasn't a dream. Arising to her feet, she watched the sisters as they rested still. It was only dawn. She shuffled outside to watch the bright oranges and pinks consume the sky. All she could do was think and wait.

Off in the distance a red cloth could be seen, attached to shining silver hair. Kagome gawked curiously as her mind placed the pieces together.

"InuYasha!" she waved, expressing her joy in a rather obvious manner. He turned to her from the edge of the city, annoyed. "Come here!"

"Moron!" he growled angrily, "I can't enter the village! I'm a demon!"

Her arm lowered to her side. "That's right. He wasn't trusted before…" she mumbled, running to his side, only to be gawked at in return. "What?"

"You're really something, you know that?"

"I am?"

"I don't know anyone dumb enough to approach a demon. You're so stupid."

Kagome stuck up her nose, both insulted and jealous. "Kikyou does it so why can't I?"

"Kikyou's a priestess," he retorted, "she can take care of herself unlike you."

"What?" Kagome yelled, furrowing her brow. "I'll have you know that I'm a priestess too! I can take care of myself just fine, thank you!"

InuYasha snorted at her last remark. "Well you could've fooled me."

She clenched her teeth. "InuYasha you jerk! Sit!"

He stared at her, confused. Her demand for him to sit was quite strange. She was a very abnormal human. "Why should I?"

Kagome, to this realization, dropped to her knees and clenched her legs. "That's right…" She rested her head on her lap to hide the few tears that were escaping. How could she forget? But even after all of this, InuYasha acted the same. He was no different, but it still wasn't the same as before. The InuYasha she knew looked at her softly the way he now did Kikyou. He always protected her. "Say, InuYasha, you don't know me, do you?" She continued to keep her face hidden.

"What? Why should I?"

Her head rose a bit, tears held back and a fake smile adorning her face, "I didn't think so."

"Keh. You're strange."

In the distance a young Miko could be seen existing a hut, fully prepared to fight. She approached the two, arrows slung onto her back.

"Are you ready, InuYasha, Kagome?"

"Yeah" InuYasha replied, that same longing in his eyes.

Kagome nodded. The sooner she got home, the sooner she could put this experience behind her.


	4. Onigumo

They gathered their supplies before setting off on a road Kagome could only view as familiar. She gazed at her companions, keeping her distance from the miko and hanyou that stood before her. InuYasha had his arms folded in his usual mannerisms, cockily holding his head high.

"Keh, humans are so needy. Do you really need to bring all that stuff around?"

"InuYasha, please remember that we humans cannot survive as easily as you can. We need these provisions to keep ourselves from death," Kikyo responded, able to deal with his wild temperament and naivety.

"Yeah, yeah, so I've heard," he barked, stomping to the front of their group. He lead the way, though he didn't know where he was leading them. This InuYasha, unlike the one from fifty years later, did not know Naraku's scent or anything about him. "So where is this Naraku guy now?"

Kagome halted. "To be honest, I'm not really sure myself."

The others came to a dead stop, disbelief in their expressions. They turned back at her as she shrank in her shame.

"What," InuYasha yelped as he kept himself from hitting her in his violent nature. He knew he should not use violence against a woman, especially against a human woman, but it was very tempting. Instead, he flexed his claws in frustration.

"What is the meaning of this, Kagome?" Kikyo asked, still unsure as to her companion's earlier words.

Kagome pressed her index finger against her chin, deep in thought. It had not occurred to her that she really would have to search for Naraku. Seeing as InuYasha had not yet been sealed to the sacred tree, and that Kikyo was alive, Naraku must have not yet awakened. "Well…" she contemplated further, remembering the villain who birthed her nemesis. "Kikyo," she started, ready to find out just how far in the past she was, "do you, by chance, know a man by the name of Onigumo?"

She saw the look in her eye, and knew that name was familiar.

"Yes, but I do not see how he relates to this demon which you seek."

Kagome took a deep inward breath before replying, "That man will become the demon we're searching for. If we are able to stop him now, before he's born, then we won't have to fight him in his true form."

She looked at their faces; both disagreed with her, noticing the contradictions in her story.

InuYasha scowled.

"Keh, like I'd believe that! Weren't you the one who said that you'd been fighting off this demon? That means it already exists, moron!"

Kagome bowed her head. Earlier, she should not have lied. If she had not, then she would not have been in that position. However, if she could convince them that what she was saying was true, maybe they could diminish his threat before he set Kikyo and InuYasha against one another.

"Please, just trust me on this." She heaved a sigh, preparing herself to speak the truth. "The truth is, I came from the future." She lowered her head, knowing what InuYasha's response would be.

"Like I'd believe that! Think you can fool me, wench?" He stomped away to sit himself along the dirt path they had been traveling. Even fifty years previous, his temper was legendary. of course, this was no shock to Kagome. She knew quite well of his self-serving attitude. She also knew of his other side; the part of him that yearned for the safety of the ones close to him.

Maybe that side didn't exist yet.

I'm sorry I lied to you, really I am, but if we don't stop him…" her voice trailed off. If they didn't stop him, InuYasha would be pinned to a tree. Kikyou would die. Both would believe the other betrayed them, and she, herself, would be the one to release Kikyou's spell. However, things would be different if Naraku was never born. The two would be able to continue their lives. Then, what would happen to her.

No one spoke, waiting for Kagome to finish her sentence. The silence was so tranquil; one could hear the faint breeze of the wind trail across their ears. They could hear in dust across the grass below their feet.

"I understand. I will take you to that man's dwellings."

InuYasha spun around from his place among the grass. Shock poured over his face. "But Kikyou," he began, cut off by that priestess' own words.

"InuYasha, this girl is merely seeking our help. Where her origins lie is no concern of mine." She breathed in, ready to continue. "If Onigumo shall become a threat then we must stop him from causing harm. My duty is to protect the jewel from being tainted by evil."

"Kikyou, I thought we…" Kagome caught that glance. She remembered all too well the way he looked at her, a most loving gaze, always endearing Kikyou closer to him. Hadn't they made an agreement in the past to use the jewel to make InuYasha a human? Her heart wrenched. That was right. In Naraku had not interfered that day, InuYasha would have become human. Together they would have aged and died over the years. They would be together.

Together.

Kikyou lead them through a field not too far from the village, however far enough for no one to accidentally stumble upon it. The cave was bathed in orange, swathed within piercing hot flames. They scorched the villain's dwellings, burning everything in a blazing inferno, leaving nothing behind. Smoke reached into the sky, a dark grey, and it spread across the air. The fumes only succeeded in burning InuYasha's nostrils with such intense scents.

"We're too late…"

* * *

><p>AN: Alright, so this is chapter 4. I realize that its very short, but basically this chapter was to show that Kagome has no way out. Its not going to be solved by simply making sure Naraku isn't born. I don't update this story nearly as often as I do for 'Their Daughter's Journey'. This story is my second priority and so will not be receiving frequent updates like the other one. In the meantime, feel free to check out my other story/stories. Reviews are more then welcome!


End file.
